


Breakfast and More

by FandomQueen922



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PURE CUTE, unexpected kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen922/pseuds/FandomQueen922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes breakfast and accidentally kisses Cas. They try to work out whatever the kiss meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and More

It was a jerk reaction, but it couldn’t be undone. Dean had made breakfast for Cas and himself because Sam was out running. Dean was thinking about how his life had somehow ended up where it was right now. They have no clue how to kill the Darkness, they don’t even know if they can. Metatron is out in the world doing who knows what and there was nothing they could do about any of the world’s problems until they found anything new. He, Sam, and Cas had fallen into what could only be considered domesticity.

Dean was thinking about how nice it was to finally get back into hunting simple things like angry ghosts and the occasional werewolf. Cas was great to have around too. His grace was coming in handy and he was getting better and better everyday. He, however, seemed different than he ever had been before. Not quite an angel, but not quite a human either. Dean wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he knew that having him around meant more cooking and more people to talk to and watch TV with and if watching TV with Cas meant sharing a blanket and being a little too close on the couch, neither of them minded. _DING_ The oven beeped and the bacon was done. The smell of eggs and toast swirled around, and Dean left his mental reverie to finish making breakfast.

He yelled to Cas that he made breakfast and, more importantly, coffee. That made him perk up and come down to the kitchen and wait at the table with his alarmingly huge mug filled with black, muddy coffee. Just how they both liked it. Dean had set the table, and was casually bringing out the plates steaming with food. He reached around Cas, murmured a “good morning”, set down the plates, and before he could stop himself planted a soft, horrifyingly domestic kiss on Cas, right on the lips.It lasted longer than he intended, especially because he didn’t intend for it in the first place, but what was more shocking was Cas kissing back. Dean pulled away, eyes wide and _took off_.

Now, here they were. Dean hiding in his room, and Cas knocking on the door softly to reason with him.

“Dean”

“Go away, Cas. It didn’t mean anything and I didn’t mean to do it.” Dean huffed. It sounded almost child-like and whiny.

“I think we both know that’s not true.”

“And I think I don’t want to deal with this right now, Cas.”

Cas replied in a serious tone, “Then when will we talk about it Dean? The next time one of us dies? The next time we have to be apart for whatever reason? The next time-”

“Fine! You really want to talk about this? We’ll talk about it. Just … the door is open.”

Cas hesitantly stepped into Dean’s room and closed the door behind him. Dean was pacing back and forth in front of his bed. Cas put a hand out and stopped him, and turned Dean to face him. Dean tried to look anywhere but Cas’s face, but Cas leaned down and caught Dean’s gaze, pulling them to meeting eye to eye.

“Dean, did you mean to kiss me?”

Dean hesitated. “Yeah, I meant to in my head, not for real.”

“Why not for real?”

“Because that would make everything real. All the feelings over years, all the accidental touching, all the pretending having a happy life with you when things would get really bad, always thinking it’s only me feeling like this. I would have to face one of two separate realities. One where you don’t feel the same way and I don’t know how to go on living, or one where you do feel the same way but then you get taken away from me just like everything else I love.” Dean pauses for a while, letting Cas’s mildly surprised face settle before he adds, “Did you want to kiss me, Cas?”

Cas thinks for a moment, then says, “Of course I wanted to kiss you. And my fears are very similar to yours. Rejection, losing you, any other myriad of horrible fates we could end up with. But, even with those possibilities, I’ve always wanted to share the worst times with you.”

“But, Cas, I swear I’m cursed. There is no happy ending for me.”

“Dean Winchester, as the man I love once told me ‘I’d rather have you, cursed or not.’”


End file.
